


Advent calendar drabble #20

by begformercytwice



Series: Advent Calendar 2012 [20]
Category: Inception (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begformercytwice/pseuds/begformercytwice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal and Dom after the birth of their first baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent calendar drabble #20

"She's beautiful," he said, cradling the tiny, fragile creature in his arms, "but I don't know what we should call her. You said you thought she was going to be a boy."

"I want to name her Phillipa," Mal said, reclining exhausted in her hospital bed. "After my grandmother. She looks just like her."

"Phillipa, then," he said, smiling gently and kissing the baby's head. She whimpered a little in her sleep. "I wonder what she's dreaming about."

"It's strange in her head," she said dreamily. "There's not much in there that we would recognise, but it feels... infinite."

"How do you know that?"

She paused, and shifted slightly. She knew she had to tell him sooner or later, but she had no idea how he'd react. "A few weeks ago, I went into a dream. I hadn't done it since I found out I was pregnant, but I just had to, and I thought maybe I'd see her down there. And I did, in a way."

"Mal, you had no right to do that! You had no idea of the risks! What if something had happened to her?"

"She's fine, isn't she? Anyway, she was asleep when I did it, so it made no difference to her. Don't you want to know what I said to her?"

"You could have damaged her mind, Mal! God, you know more than anyone what can happen!"

"I know what I'm doing, Dominic! Her mind wasn't that different from an adult's, but it was more delicate, more open to manipulation. I didn't alter anything. I know how to leave no trace. All I did was send her my love. Yours, too. I just told her over and over, Mommy loves you, Daddy loves you." She looked up, scowling. "Is that okay with you?"

He held the baby closer as she stirred and awoke, and looked into her eyes. She squirmed a little in the light, and raised her head to stare right back. From where Mal lay, she couldn't see her face, but she could imagine the sparkle in her eyes just from the smile on Dom's face.


End file.
